All This Time
by SwitchbladeSister
Summary: Izaya comes back into Ikebukuro after four years. What caused him to leave? Will life return to normal now he's back? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Guess Who's Back

Walking quickly to the apartment of a certain raven-haired flea, Shizuo Heiwajima is talking aloud to himself. "That flea is planning something; he's just got to be. Four years and all of a sudden he comes back?!" He gets to the outside of Izaya's apartment fairly soon. Once standing outside the fleas' apartment he raises a hand to knock only to halt his movement half-way. "…Screw that, why would _I_ knock?" He lets his hand fall back down to his side before raising a foot and kicking the door down with very little effort. The resulting noise causes Izaya to jump in his seat. He had been working on his computer before his door was kicked down. Izaya reaches for a nearby switchblade but stops when he realises it is only Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, you could have scared me to death! ~" Shizuo simply shrugs his shoulders before narrowing his eyes at Izaya and speaking. "What are you planning flea?! You disappear out of the city for four years and now you come back?!"

After hearing the reason as to why an angry looking Shizuo kicked his door down, he couldn't help but shake his head slightly." Why Shizu-chan, I'm not planning anything. I may have been gone for four years but I have no secret plan." Shizuo responds with a look, a look that says he doesn't believe him in the slightest. Izaya sighs and stands up out of his seat and walks to the front of his desk. He begins to ask if he would ever lie to him, but Shizuo cuts him off. "Of course _you_ would lie, it's the kind of guy you are!" He chuckles in response and a small smirk adorns his pale face. "You got me there Shizu-chan, I guess I would lie. Though admittedly, this time I'm being truthful. I really don't have a plan."

"They why were you away for four years? Usually you are only gone for a few days at most before you come back!" Izaya thinks for a moment, trying to find an excuse he would buy. "Something came up and I didn't want to be in an area where I was well-known". This makes Shizuo eye Izaya suspiciously and ask what kind of thing he means. Shizuo crosses his arms and taps his foot while waiting for izaya to respond. Izaya tries to think of an excuse but can't, and comes to the conclusion he should just come out with it since he doesn't think Shizuo will believe him anyway. "Ok, long story short… I have a son". Cue slight laugh from Shizuo. "Don't make me laugh, that goes against all your bullshit about loving humans equally". That makes Izaya sigh slightly and shift a little uncomfortably. "I do love all my humans equally. Alas, it turns out some will gladly take advantage of you when drunk". At any other time, Izaya would no doubt make note of the extremely surprised and slightly confused expression adorning Shizuo Heiwajima's face. "Your facial expression suggests you are confused, I will make it really simple for you Shizu-chan, roughly four years or so ago I attended a meeting with Shiki and we ended up celebrating something or other. I'm a lightweight when it comes to alcohol so I got drunk fairly quickly. One of the women who attended decided she wanted to sleep with me and had no qualms over doing it while I was drunk and had no idea what was going on. If I had been sober I would have most certainly refused. Anyway, about eight or nine months later she appears on my doorstep and hands me a baby, says its mine and I should look after him. So for the last four years I have been out of the city doing just that". Shizuo gave a look of disbelief, prompting Izaya to prove it. With a sigh he walked to a nearby door, seemingly leading to a bedroom. He opened the door and spoke to someone inside. "Psyche, could you step out here for a moment please? ~". As soon as he finished speaking, a little boy seemed to run out of the room. He looked just like a mini Izaya, save for pink eyes and a white coat with pink trim, in the style of Izaya's jacket. 'Psyche' as he was called looked at Shizuo curiously, while Shizuo just blinked out of surprise. Seems the flea wasn't lying after all. Before Shizuo can say anything, Psyche ran over and asked the blond what his name is. "Umm, it's Shizuo". What Psyche said next had Izaya burst out laughing, and led Shizuo to cast away any lingering doubt that this kid was in fact Izaya's. "Hmm, I'll call you Shi-chan!" Psyche happily exclaimed. Shizuo glared slightly at the laughing brunet. "Shut it before I throw you outta the window". Izaya merely chuckled and proceeded to pick up his son. "Shi-chan's being mean~" taunted Izaya. He was holding Psyche, so Shizuo wouldn't even try and throw him anywhere since he didn't want to hurt the kid. Yet oddly enough, he didn't even feel the need to hurt Izaya. It must have been the fact he hasn't seen him in four years.

Izaya had now set Psyche back on the floor, who decides to go back and continue whatever he was doing in his room. Once the door clicked shut, Izaya spoke up. "I'm still not used to being a father, even after four years. Like everybody else, I never pictured myself having a kid". Shizuo mumbled something about the she must have been a conniving woman, Izaya simply dismissed the mumbling. Shizuo seemed to be thinking, if the look of pure concentration was anything to go by. "My, Shizu-chan seems deep in thought. I wasn't sure he even could think~". The comment results in a glare from the monster of Ikebukuro. "…and I was gonna offer to help with the kid too". Now this truly surprised Izaya. The monster was offering to help him of all people? What the hell happened while he was gone? "Really, why would you want to help me?" Simply opting for a shrug of his shoulders rather than a wordy explanation; "felt like it". This caused the Information Broker to chuckle a little, knowing his monster had not changed much in his way of thinking. "Well I must say, I missed a couple of things these four years I have been away. One was definitely your unpredictability~". Shizuo had missed the flea too, well to some degree anyway." Same as I've sort of missed your taunts". Izaya felt a little flattered that someone actually missed him at all. He doubted his sisters had missed him at all, Celty knew where he was and she had seen him every so often. Shinra didn't even know he was back yet. Though to hide his flattery he turned his reply into a taunting remark." I never would have thought the monster would ever miss me~". Even if he hid his flattery, he couldn't disguise the slight smile that showed. Shizuo spotted this and blushed faintly knowing he caused Izaya to give a genuine smile, even if only a small one. He turned away mumbling shut up to hide the blush.

"You know, this is actually the first time we have been near each other without fighting". Shizuo realised this was true, he didn't know how he felt about it. He wasn't sure why they weren't fighting, but managed to come up with a decent reason to give. "I don't want to beat up someone who has a kid to take care of". Izaya seemed to consider this a short while. "Would you chase me if you saw me in Ikebukuro?" Another thing Izaya had missed these last four years was the chases between Shizuo and himself. He missed the adrenaline rush he would feel when his monster roared out his name. "No" Izaya was half-expecting this, but he still didn't like the answer. Unconsciously pouting he makes his displeasure known "Aww, too bad". Shizuo couldn't help but think the pout was kinda cute, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind as soon as he thought it.

"Shizu-chan, you are more than welcome to come and see Psyche. After all he seems to have taken a shine to you and I'm not mean enough to tell my son he can't see 'Shi-chan'~" Shizuo just blinks at him before turning round and walking out." Heh, bye Shi-chan! ~" The resulting sound of a wall being punched amused Izaya more than it should have.


	2. Thoughts

The next morning Shizuo awoke and thought about what he was going to do today. Tom was out of town for a bit so he didn't have any work. "Might go visit the flea and Psyche, isn't much else for me to do". After lazily taking his time in getting ready he steps outside, locks the door and puts a cigarette between his lips, lighting it as he sets off in the direction of Izaya's apartment.

Izaya is playing with Psyche when he hears a knock at his newly fixed door. He gets up to answer it, only to be surprised when he finds Shizuo standing there. Before he can ask Shizuo explains. "Bored, decided to come over" Izaya didn't try to mask his surprise but chuckles as Psyche comes running over. "It's surprising to see Shi-chan here. I didn't think you would actually visit~". He doesn't respond, simply opting for a small glare then focusing his attention on the hyperactive child." I think your Dad feels a little left out, you haven't given him a nickname yet". Psyche looks to Izaya then back to Shizuo wondering what he could have as a nickname. "If it helps, he used to act like a cat in highschool; you could base his nickname on that". After a mumbled 'dammit' from Izaya, a smirk from Shizuo and some thought from Psyche he came up with a nick name. "Daddy can be called Iza-nyan! ~ A very happy Psyche exclaimed. Shizuo's smirk grew as he looked to Izaya. "Not funny Shi-chan~" his smirk only grew more "I think it is, Iza-nyan". Izaya knew he was being childish but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Shi-chan's a meanie". Shizuo simply reminded him that 'Iza-nyan' always used to be mean to Shizuo. "I know of no Shizuo, only Shi-chan~" that earned a light punch from 'Shi-chan'. Another comment on him being mean added a glare into the mix. "If you keep glaring like that you will never get a girlfriend~" A shrug of the shoulders showed that Shizuo didn't care. "So Shizu-chan doesn't want someone he can go home to after a long hard day of working?" He didn't reply, but that question got him thinking.

Later that night, Shizuo was still awake. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep; rather he didn't want to just yet. For once he wanted to think. Izaya's question had started this. Shizuo knew he didn't want a girlfriend, but did he want someone to come home to after working? He had to admit, the idea of having someone at home who cared about you was nice, but who would care for him? Most are scared of him because of his strength. No one would even try to get close enough to get to know him. Only a handful of people didn't mind him. Shinra, Celty, Kasuka, Tom… now there was also Izaya and Psyche. Other than those few, no one would dare come near him. After giving it some thought he was able to get some rest.

When Shizuo awoke the next morning, for the first time in his life he noticed how empty his bed felt with only him in it. This bothered him slightly as he had slept alone all his life, yet one question from Izaya of all people had bothered him enough for him to notice he was in fact lonely. "Tch that damn flea, if he hadn't had asked me that I wouldn't be thinking so much. It's a wonder I haven't got a headache yet. Dammit! I act not think!" With that he proceeded to get ready for the day, trying his best not to notice how empty his apartment was.

As he still did not have work, he decided to go to Izaya's again. No matter how long he and Izaya had fought, they got along well now that they actually talked. He also had to admit that Psyche, as overly energetic as he was had grown on him. He realised he wasn't going over there just because he nothing to do, but rather because he enjoyed spending time there." Ha, I must be going mad. I'm actually getting along with the flea and his kid. I bet if anyone saw me playing with Psyche they would think me and Izaya were together and Psyche was ours..." He felt a little odd at the thought, but couldn't decipher what he felt, just that it wasn't normal.


	3. Watching

After a week or so of visiting Izaya and Psyche because 'there's nothing else to do', Shizuo had decided he didn't care all that much about enjoying the fleas' company. Hell he was still an annoying asshole at times but they got along well enough. He enjoyed playing with Psyche too; he never got to play much as a child considering many people stayed away from him. It was nice to feel accepted, even if only by a child whose dad is an asshole.

Izaya was working at his desk when Shizuo arrived; he had given him permission to just walk in when he visited. Psyche wasted no time in running over to Shizuo to greet him with a shout of 'Shi-chan's here'. Izaya couldn't help but think it was rather cute when he saw his son and Shizuo interact. He would never admit this aloud, but he thinks Shizuo would make a _much_ better father than himself. Oddly enough he was not bothered by that thought. He continued working while Shizuo and Psyche began playing.

During the afternoon, Izaya was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his work. He is getting an increasing urge to abandon his work and simply watch Shizuo and Psyche play. He found it adorable that 'the fortissimo of Ikebukuro' could be so gentle and loving toward a child, let alone a child of _his_. The man, who Izaya had always called a monster because of his strength, was rolling around on the floor and tickling Psyche. Psyche was the child of Izaya Orihara, the once _enemy_ of the monster. Izaya could not believe it if he was honest. What was even harder for him to believe was the fact he was trying his best not to watch. He had important work to do but he wanted to watch Shizuo play with Psyche. Why was he so interested in seeing them play?

Little by little, Izaya was doing less and less work and was watching Shizuo and Psyche more and more. The duo were now pulling faces at each other and making each other laugh. Izaya couldn't help but laugh along with them on occasion. After one of Shizuo's faces, Psyche laughed quite a bit which made Shizuo smile. Izaya noticed the smile and thought to himself that Shizuo was actually quite attractive when he wasn't looking angry. No sooner than he thought it, a blush appeared on his pale face. He tries to focus on his work, praying to a god he didn't believe in that Shizuo would not notice his blush and ask him about it.

Shizuo had noticed that the past few days he had visited, Izaya had been smiling. Now that in itself wasn't unusual, Izaya always had a slightly twisted smile while he was working or moving pieces on that chessboard of his. The strange part was that the last few times he had seen Izaya smile, it was genuine, happy. He had never seen Izaya with a proper smile and wondered what had changed to make him smile like that. Occasionally he would smile while watching Psyche, sometimes him and Psyche.


	4. A Day Out

"Higher Shi-chan, Higher!" demanded a very happy Psyche. Shizuo complied and pushed the boy higher on the swing. They were currently at a local park in Shinju-ku. Izaya had suggested that Shizuo take Psyche as he rarely gets a chance and it would be nice. Here, Shizuo didn't need to worry about people provoking him as he wasn't really well known, if they were in Ikebukuro then that would be a different matter entirely. He was actually glad that he could have a little peace and quiet here. Psyche was definitely having fun here with him. Shizuo had always thought about wanting kids of his own, but he wouldn't mind not having them if he still could spend time with Psyche. It was a good thing that he and Izaya didn't fight anymore, they still called each other names and use insults but they didn't attack one another.

The majority of Ikebukuro did not know Izaya was back, seeing as he hadn't visited in the time he has been back. It was now Shizuo going to Izaya in Shinju-ku. No one here knew of their past rivalry and so they were safe from questions and rumours regarding the reasons behind them getting along and being seen with a kid. Shizuo was grateful for this, he hated rumours. He wondered what Psyche knew about their past, he knew that the used to fight but did he know the extent of the fights? He wasn't worried seeing as Psyche got along with him quite well. He didn't think Izaya would ever tell his son that 'Shi-chan' used to try and kill him every day. Though the boy seemed happy enough, and that's all Shizuo cared about.

After pushing Psyche on the swing for roughly half an hour longer, they mutually decided to go and have something to eat before returning home. "What would you like to have to eat, Psyche?" The young boy seemed to be deep in thought for a short moment before his face lit up. "Hmmm, Ice cream! ~" Shizuo chuckled, seemed the boy had a sweet tooth just like him. He simply nodded before taking Psyche's hand and walking to an Ice cream shop. Shizuo had a strawberry cone, Psyche a chocolate one. It was quite an amusing sight to see, Psyche eating his ice cream. A young boy who looks just like Izaya except for eye colour, making such a big mess by just eating an ice cream cone. Shizuo couldn't help but find it rather cute. Once they had finished their ice cream, and once Shizuo had cleaned Psyche's face they were off back to Izaya's.

Psyche enjoyed his day out with 'Shi-chan' and was glad that it had been such a good day. No sooner had they walked through the door of Izaya's apartment, had Psyche run up to Izaya's desk excitedly telling him about his day out. Izaya picked up Psyche and sat him on his lap and listening to his little boy. Shizuo smiled at the two and sat down on the couch. He no longer thought it strange that he had fun with Izaya and Psyche.


	5. Past Feelings

Over the past few weeks, Izaya had been debating with himself about how well he and Shizuo had been getting along. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed being able to get along with him, it's just he could do without past feelings being brought up. One of Izaya Orihara's best kept secrets has always been that since highschool he has had a huge crush on none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. The very man he claimed to hate. He used to tell himself he only felt that way due to the level of interest he had in Shizuo's strength. Although these days such an excuse wouldn't work, he hasn't even seen him display his strength since before he left, well minus having his door kicked down on his first day back.

These last few days have had Izaya thinking about these feelings; he has also been noticing small things. Things like how happy Shizuo is when he is playing with Psyche, how much he smiles now that they don't fight. On occasion, Izaya has found himself wishing that Shizuo was smiling because of him. One of these occasions just happened to be now. "Damn it! I was supposed to have forgotten those feelings!" He held his face in his hands and groaned aloud. "Good thing Shizu-chan took Psyche to the park today, who knows what my mind would cause me to think."

After an hour or two of trying (and failing) to focus on work rather than let his mind wander, Izaya gave up. "I don't think I will be able to get any more work done today. Curse you Shizu-chan, why'd you have to be so attractive?!" Izaya stopped still and blushed a bit, realising he thought that aloud. "Now if he had been here that would have caused an awkward situation" Shaking his head in a futile attempt to remove the blush, Izaya decided to clean around the apartment seeing as he no longer had Namie to clean for him.

Cleaning Psyche's room was the hardest; the boy had quite a lot of toys. "So many toys, then again it's probably my fault for spoiling him so much. ~" After putting the toys away, stacking up the few cd's he had and then vacuuming, Izaya was a little tired. Sitting on the couch, Izaya let his mind wander for a short while. He guessed that he would end up thinking about Shizuo, but he did not expect to think of anything perverse. Yet Izaya found himself thinking just that, he abruptly sat up straight with his face as red as can be. "Well… that was unexpected… dammit why did I think of that?! I went from thinking about a happy, smiling Shizu-chan to thinking about him naked…" He was thankful that he was currently alone in the apartment as the blush staining his face refused to dissipate at all.  
Ten or twenty minutes later, Izaya was sitting at his desk attempting to give work another go. He was managing to avoid thinking about the blonde ex-bartender. When he heard his apartment door open, he didn't look up knowing if he looked at Shizuo he would be reminded of earlier. Psyche ran up to him and Izaya placed him on his lap. "Did you have a nice day out? ~" Psyche's face showed he did but he excitedly told Izaya nonetheless, Izaya chuckled when Psyche said they had ice cream, seeing as he knew just how messy his son could be. He quickly looked at Shizuo from the corner of his eye. Shizuo had sat down on the couch and was smiling at the two; Izaya noticed this and inwardly cursed and tried to once again avoid thinking about the ex-bartender.


	6. Confession Outburst

It has been a few days since Shizuo had taken Psyche to the park. They are currently sitting on the floor of Izaya's apartment pulling faces at each other. Psyche is giggling at most of the ones Shizuo pulls. Shizuo smiles at Psyche when he tries to pull a really good one. Izaya is sitting at his desk trying to focus on his work, though he has an increasing urge to stop working and just watch the two pull faces at each other. He has given up on trying to get rid of the recently unearthed feelings he has for Shizuo.

As the minutes tick by, the urge to watch them play gets worse. Izaya ends up looking, only to notice Shizuo's smile and he blushes a bit after thinking about how attractive he finds Shizuo. He hopes that Shizuo does not notice him blushing, lest he question him on the cause. It would be awkward to try and explain how it is Shizuo's fault he is blushing, and all because of a smile.

Unfortunately for Izaya, Shizuo did in fact notice and was wondering what would cause 'the great Izaya Orihara' to blush. Izaya seemed to be trying to hide behind his computer screen while trying to lessen his blush. Shizuo found it a little amusing. While still playing with Psyche he decides he wants to know what caused Izaya to blush. "Oi Izaya, what got you to blush? Never seen you blush before." Izaya inwardly cursed and blushed even more now that he knew Shizuo did in fact notice. "Oh it's nothing." This was a very obvious attempt at avoiding explaining why he is blushing.

"You wouldn't blush over nothing. To make you of all people blush it's gotta be something." Izaya was heard mumbling about 'Shizu-chan seeming smart when it's an inconvenience'. "N-no, it's nothing" Now Shizuo was interested, Izaya just stuttered. Izaya, Izaya Orihara Stuttered. Izaya cursed himself for stuttering and was wondering if there was any way to avoid telling Shizuo. "You're not getting out of answering you know" Izaya facepalmed as he now knew he would have to tell shizuo.

"W-well, first off it's your entire fault Shizu-chan" Now Shizuo was a little confused. What could he have done to cause Izaya to blush? He could not think of anything that would explain it, maybe he should just wait until Izaya explained. "I looked up from my work and was watching you play with Psyche; I also noticed you were smiling." Shizuo just stared at Izaya waiting for him to continue and wondering why Izaya would blush at his smile. Izaya was hesitating, seeing how to phrase what he was going to say.

"I can't really find any other way of saying this…" He looked and noticed Psyche had decided to go to sleep on the couch, so he will only have one reaction to deal with. Izaya took in a deep breath before speaking. "I'm blushing because I saw you smile and I ended up thinking to myself how attractive you are. Over the past few days, feelings I thought I had forgotten about have come back and goddammit I can't help but think these things. No matter how hard I try, my thoughts come back to you. I gave up trying to forget these feelings for a second time as I doubt it would work." Shizuo was quite surprised, there was no way that Izaya was trying to say what Shizuo thinks he is trying to say. "For the love of a god I don't believe in, I, Izaya Orihara have loved you since highschool! I love you Shizuo Heiwajima!" After his little outburst Izaya rested his head on his desk blushing badly and wondering what Shizuo would make of it.


	7. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

To say he was surprised would be a massive understatement. Izaya Orihara, the very man he had spent years trying to kill, had just confessed his love to him. If he couldn't see the embarrassment Izaya was feeling, he would have thought it a joke. Shizuo didn't know what to say, he'd never thought someone would care about him to such an extent. He had a handful of friends, which oddly enough now included Izaya and Psyche and he also had his brother, Kasuka.

The question Shizuo now found himself asking was did he care for Izaya in the same way? That little outburst had caused a slight blush to form on his face and he knew he no longer hated Izaya, if he ever did. Since Izaya had come back, they had gotten along quite well. Sure they still teased one another, but Shizuo had not even felt the need to harm Izaya. The last time he used his strength was when he kicked Izaya's door down on the first day. He doesn't even remember why he was so angry that Izaya was back, it wasn't like Izaya had messed up his day. Was he angry that Izaya had just left without a word?

Then there is the time Izaya spent away, four years is a very long time. He had already said he sort of missed Izaya's taunting, but had he missed Izaya? He had more often than not reminded himself that he would have been chasing Izaya after he finished work with Tom, he definitely missed those chases. Izaya was the person that Shizuo spent most of his time with; even before he left he would spend most of the day trying to catch him. He missed all that, so he missed Izaya? It was unusual how that little revelation did not bother Shizuo in the slightest; maybe he does like the flea.

Also, since that question about wanting someone to go home to: Shizuo had only felt lonely that next morning. He hasn't even thought about it since he has been here every day, to see Izaya. The deepening of the blush on Shizuo's face confirmed his conclusion. He did in fact like Izaya. With that answer to his question, Shizuo decided he had thought enough and decided to let his actions take over.

When Izaya heard Shizuo's approaching footsteps, he thought Shizuo was going to laugh at him or maybe insult him before leaving. He looked up "If you plan on laughing or insulting me or maybe even hating me… you might as well just leave!" Shizuo stood in front of Izaya and instead of responding, pulls him into a kiss. This causes Izaya's eyes to go as wide as they possibly could. After pulling away, Izaya was the first to speak or well stutter out Shizuo's nick-name. "Sh-shizu-chan..?" Shizuo turned away slightly while still blushing. "I don't hate you. How could I? You… you are the only person who's ever said that to me. No one has said they loved me" Izaya was surprised once again by Shizuo's unpredictability. He was sure that he was going to be hated or at the very least laughed at for admitting his feelings.

"I thought you would hate me, just like you must have enjoyed the four years I was gone". Shizuo shook his head at this, he'd already told Izaya before. "I told you before; I did kinda miss you while you were gone. I missed your taunts, our chases, I missed you Izaya". Izaya had missed Shizuo as well, though he probably wouldn't admit it. "I missed our chases too". Shizuo smirked slightly before replying "I chased you because you are an ass at times". This caused Izaya to jokingly pout at being called an ass. "Shi-chan is a meanie~". 'Shi-chan' opted for kissing Izaya again rather than telling him to shut up. Izaya wasted no time in returning the kiss only to gasp when Shizuo took it upon himself to bite his lip. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into the informants open mouth. The action made Izaya let out a slight moan which caused him to blush slightly. Shizuo definitely found the blush cute, and as he pulled away both of them became aware of the young boy sleeping on the couch.

Izaya chuckled a little at his sleeping son. "He never even tries making it to his room; he just falls asleep on the couch". He walked over and picked up Psyche, careful not to wake him. "He looks just like you, only younger" observed the ex-bartender. "He does, doesn't he? Aside from eye colour and his unnatural love for the colour pink, he is quite like me. God he likes pink, take one look in his room and I guarantee you will never see so much pink anywhere else in your life." He makes his way towards the boy's bedroom, followed by a quietly laughing Shizuo. As Izaya was tucking Psyche into bed, Shizuo scanned the room, Izaya was right. "Wow, lotta pink…" Izaya chuckled and nodded.

"I bet come morning he will think he ended up in his bed by magic, again. It's actually kind of cute when he is jumping up and down saying it". Shizuo smiled at the image his brain conjured for him. "I should head home; it's getting a little late. Proof being that your very hyper-active son has fallen asleep". Izaya laughed quietly at the second-half. "You are welcome to spend the night here Shizu-chan. In fact I insist you do~". Shizuo didn't mind the idea, even if Izaya was now explaining why Shizuo was not sleeping on the uncomfortable couch, and was to share Izaya's bed.


	8. Morning In The Orihara Household

The next morning, both men were woken by a very hyper Psyche jumping up and down on the bed. "Iza-nyan, Shi-chan, it's time to wake up~!" Shizuo wakes up a little slow but joins in with Izaya's chuckling when he notices Psyche. "I ended up in my bed by magic! I fell asleep on the couch but I woke up in my bed! It was magic!" Izaya was right when he said it was cute to see Psyche jumping up and down talking about magic. Psyche had taken to repeating 'magic' over and over. Well that is until Izaya pulled him onto his back and began tickling him. "Where is your magic now? ~" Unable to respond due to his laughing, little Psyche just let his father tickle him.

Shizuo just watched the two ravens for a short moment and smiled. Though then he decided to join in tickling the boy. "This will teach you to wake the monster" said a smiling Shizuo. Izaya laughed a little to himself after hearing that. It was now that Psyche was able to speak in-between his laughs. "No f-fair! Shi-chan should tickle daddy! ~" This surprised Izaya slightly, but what surprised him more was seeing the smirk on Shizuo's face as he agreed and looked at Izaya. "Oh boy…" Izaya stood up from the bed and started to back away near the door while Shizuo followed. "Bad Shi-chan~" Izaya then proceeded to run into the livingroom, closely followed by Shizuo who quickly put an end to the short chase by pinning a now surprised Izaya against a wall. Before the raven could say anything, Shizuo pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before tickling him.

Now this would truly be a strange sight to behold. Imagine, the monster of Ikebukuro tickling the man he was supposed to hate, who was currently only wearing a pair of boxers. The boxer-clad raven was unable to control his laughter as he felt the blonde bodyguard run his fingers down his sides. It wasn't too long before he stopped his ministrations and kissed Izaya again who kissed back without hesitation and moaned slightly when Shizuo used his tongue again. When Shizuo pulled Izaya closer, he ended up having his ass groped and saw the smirk on Izaya's face. He groped Izaya back and started to kiss him again before walking back to see Psyche, with a smirk of his own adorning his face. "Shi-chan's a tease~". Upon following Shizuo back to the bedroom, Izaya sat back on the bed and noticed Psyche looking at Shizuo curiously.

"Why was Shi-chan in daddy's bed? Did you sleep over?" Izaya was glad that as a four year old, Psyche was innocent. Had he been older, that question may have been different. "Uh, yeah I did. It was quite late last night and Iza-nyan offered to let me stay". Izaya jokingly pouted at being called 'Iza-nyan'. "And Shi-chan shared my bed because the couch isn't very comfortable and you were sleeping there~". Shizuo noted that Izaya was not going to tell Psyche that he didn't end up in bed by magic; it was kinda cute knowing that Izaya was letting his son believe childish things.

After making sure Psyche went to his room to get dressed, Izaya thought to himself a little. He wondered what Psyche would think about him and Shizuo being together. It wasn't like he kept his preference a secret, but he had never really spoken to Psyche about it. Psyche knew about his mom and that she and Izaya were never a couple, and he didn't mind that since he loved his father.


	9. Psyche's Observations

Daddy and Shi-chan seem really close. Shi-chan stayed over last night and was in Daddy's bed when I went into his room this morning. When Shi-chan appeared the first day, I thought they didn't get along. Though now they are like the best of friends! I'm glad though because I like Shi-chan, he likes to play games with me when Daddy can't because of work.

I've seen them hug a few times and they sometimes have red faces after one has said something. I wonder what they say which seems so embarrassing for the other. Right now Shi-chan's face is a little red, Daddy is lying down with his head in Shi-chan's lap. "Izaya, why do you have to rest your head in my lap? You have a perfectly good bed in your room" Seems Shi-chan doesn't like Daddy resting like that. "Shizu-chan's lap is comfortable. Besides, my bed is perfect for _other_ things. ~" Now Shi-chan's face is even redder. Daddy was only talking about sleeping and jumping! Silly Shi-chan gets embarrassed by the weirdest things.

Sometimes Daddy seems like an over-protective mother; well that's what Shi-chan says anyway. I wouldn't know because I don't know my mommy. Daddy said she isn't a very nice woman and that she didn't want to look after me. I'm not sad though since Daddy loves me and says she is missing out on having the best son ever. Also since Daddy is like an over-protective mother, Shi-chan can be the father!

Family-wise, there's just me and Daddy. Though Shi-chan is kinda like family, just like Aunt Celty. Daddy says there's an Uncle Shinra too but he doesn't know about me yet, he doesn't even know daddy is here. Wonder if Shi-chan will ever be actual family. I know that boys can love other boys, but some people don't like that. I don't know why though, love is love. As long as you love someone, it doesn't matter if they are a boy or a girl.


	10. Kaori

Shizuo tickling Psyche was a common way for them to pass time playing. Just as pulling faces, both had quite a lot of fun. This is what the two were doing right now, well Psyche as trying to pull faces but found it difficult since he was laughing at being tickled. Izaya was seated upon the couch as he looked on, smiling at his son and his boyfriend? Is that what he would call him now? Neither had exactly asked the other.

Izaya is pulled out his thoughts by hearing his apartment door being knocked. He got up to answer it and seemed fairly displeased upon seeing who had knocked. "Well you were the very last person I would expect to face after opening the door. It's been a while, Kaori." Shizuo looked over to the door and was mildly surprised to see a woman standing there; he wondered who it was and why Izaya seemed so displeased to see her. "There is no need to be bitchy, Izaya. Besides I am here for my son." Izaya sighed a little to himself. "You have not wanted him for four years, why now? As far as I am concerned, you don't have a son."

Shizuo blinked at the two standing by the door. This woman was Psyche's mother? It's no wonder Izaya wasn't pleased to see her; she had basically raped him back then. "I have two boys Izaya, and my little Hibiya wants to know who his twin brother is." This surprised both Izaya and Shizuo, but Izaya was considerably more shocked by this. "Wait twins? I have another son?" Kaori nods before starting to explain how she had twins but only wanted one. Izaya cut her off before she could continue. "Yeah, I know that part. Though you left Psyche here with me, and this is where he will stay, with his daddy." Kaori laughed a little to herself "As if my little boy is happy living here". Izaya simply gestured to Shizuo and Psyche. Psyche was lying on the floor smiling after having laughed so much. "Oh is that so? As far as I can tell, my son is very happy living here."

Shizuo shook his head and went back to tickling Psyche who had not noticed the woman, his mother standing at the door. He was a little glad though since Psyche was only young and seeing his mother now could upset him a fair bit. Even though Psyche was not his son, Shizuo did not want to see him sad. Kaori looked over at Shizuo as if questioning who it was; this look did not go unnoticed by Izaya. "That man playing with my happy little boy is Shizuo Heiwajima, or as Psyche calls him, Shi-chan." She looked a little horrified upon hearing just who was playing with Psyche. "You let that monster play with my baby? He is going to end up hurting him".

"No matter how many times I have called him a monster, I know he would never truly harm someone, least of all a child." Shizuo nodded in agreement. "Also I would never allow Psyche to come into any harm. If there was even a slight chance that Shizuo would harm him, do you really think I would let him near my son?" she glares at Izaya a little bit before turning on her heel and leaving. "I'll see you in court Izaya; I am taking my baby back!" Izaya laughed a little before closing the door.

"So what's happening now?" Izaya thought for a short while "Well she seems to think she will be getting Psyche, which she won't. So I guess I'll be going to court to explain why she is a terrible mother and why Psyche should stay with me. Then there's also Hibiya, I have another son…"


	11. Court Cases

Izaya had just entered his apartment after a day at court. He sat down on the couch and sighed. "How did today go?" Izaya sighed again before replying, he looked a little annoyed too. "Today Kaori tried to say that the night the boys were conceived was completely consensual. All I had to say in retaliation was that I was too drunk to really know what was going on, the judge agreed that it constituted as rape." I wonder if Izaya would press charges for that, though I doubt it seeing as the event doesn't seem to have affected him much. I can tell he is happy about being a father too; otherwise he wouldn't be going to court everyday fighting to keep Psyche here with him.

"That was the first and last time I was drunk though, it's horrible being drunk and don't get me started on the hangover." I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that, it came of little surprise to find out that he is such a lightweight when it comes to alcohol, but it amused me to think about it. "I can deal with being drunk if I have to, but hangovers are terrible I'll admit. It's why I refuse to go out anywhere with Shinra. He just tries to get me drunk." Now the look of surprise on Izaya's face was priceless. "Shinra tried to get you drunk? I can't believe that for some reason." I must say, a surprised Izaya is a cute Izaya. "Yeah he did, though I think it was his way to try and coerce me into meeting random women he knew. He kept trying to set me up on dates." Cue laughing on Izaya's part. "I always said no though." Now that made Izaya little curious. "Hmm, if you had agreed and dated one of the women, you could have been married with a family of your own by now." He definitely had a point, but I didn't mind. Izaya and Psyche were like family like me now anyway, so I'm content. "Though you said that you fell for me while I was away, why didn't you try dating anyone before then?" Now that was Izaya's fault entirely. I had very little time to myself back then, what with my job and chasing Izaya. "I never had the time considering I spent most of it chasing _your_ ass."

"That's a fair point, though Shi-chan has got to admit that our chases were fun ~". I couldn't disagree with that no matter how hard I tried. Even if Izaya annoyed and provoked me into chasing him, it was fun. "Yeah, chasing Iza-nyan was fun. There's no denying that". I actually like calling him Iza-nyan since he did act like a cat during highschool. I didn't make that bit up. He used to sleep on the roof all curled up like a cat. He would also say 'Nya' a fair bit, which I found cute even back then.

Psyche came out of his room and wasted no time in running then jumping onto Izaya's lap, surprising the crap out of him in the process considering Izaya wasn't paying attention. Neither of us had told Psyche why Izaya was going to court each day in case we upset him. If we told him we would have to try and explain why his mother didn't want to see him in four years, and that he has a twin brother. That would be the harder part since even if Izaya gets to keep Psyche; he isn't fighting to have Hibiya. Izaya believes that it's best Hibiya stay with his mother as he has done for his whole life so far. No child would want to be told that they have a sibling but might not be able to see them. Neither of us wants to upset Psyche.

Hopefully this court case doesn't last too long. I know Izaya will get to keep Psyche, but I can tell Izaya is tired of having to repeat the same things over and over to the jury each day. He loves facts and information, but he loves his son more and probably believes he shouldn't even have to go through this case. Maybe it will be over soon and the court will realise that Izaya is a great father and deserves to keep his son here.


	12. Win 1 For Izaya

After exiting the courtroom, I sighed with relief. The case was over and the judge ruled in my favour. "Told her that she wasn't getting Psyche~". Shizuo nodded in agreement. He was quite fond of Psyche, though I think Psyche is even fonder of him. "I'm also going to be having Hibiya; the judge believes that Kaori isn't capable of taking care of children. I agree seeing as she didn't even want Psyche when he was a baby, who's to say she wouldn't end up leaving Hibiya with me too?" I never understood why she didn't want Psyche. I mean I'm one of those people who no one would think would ever be a parent. I could have put Psyche up for adoption, but as soon as I saw him I knew that I was going to take care of him myself. I left Ikebukuro to ensure I could look after him without having to worry that Shizu-chan would injure me during a daily chase. How could I look after a baby if I was injured?

"I'm glad you get to look after Psyche, Hibiya too. Kaori probably wouldn't let you see them if she had won." He was right, if she had won she probably would never let me see Psyche again, or Hibiya for the first time. So it's a good thing that I won then. "Well Celty is going to pick up Hibiya for me and bring him over. Wonder how Psyche will respond to finding out he has a brother." I was more worried on how Hibiya would react. Psyche would love to get along with Hibiya, but Psyche has grown up with me. Hibiya doesn't know me, Psyche or Shizuo. I hope he gets along with us fine. "I bet he will be over the moon about it. He's always happy so finding out he has a brother will make him even happier." I think Shizuo was also worrying about how Hibiya would fit in.

"What if he doesn't like me?" There we go; he's worried that he and Hibiya won't get along. "I can't see any child of mine disliking you. After all, I love you and Psyche adores Shi-chan~". The resulting blush on his face from me saying 'love' was adorable. He knows I love him but I don't say it all that often. "Heh, Shizu-chan is blushing~" After kissing his cheek, he blushed a little more. He's so cute at times and he doesn't realise it. Even psyche has pointed it out once or twice. Then a voice I have really come to hate these past few weeks was heard. "That's even worse, not only have you taken my babies from me, but you are gay as well?!" I couldn't help but sigh at that remark. I've always been gay, if she had tried to get to know me before sleeping with me when I was drunk then she would have known that. "Kaori, I didn't 'take' them. Psyche was already in my care and the judge asked me to have Hibiya as well. As for being gay, I always have been dear. ~" Now that remark didn't help her sour mood at all, but it got a chuckle out of Shizu-chan.

"As for that point you made earlier, about me possibly hurting Psyche? I'd never do such a thing. The day I lay a hand on a child is the day Izaya becomes stupid!" Now Shizu-chan's remark made me laugh. "At least we will take care of them, not dump one on someone else then want him back after four years". She scowled at my comment, though it's true. That's what she did with Psyche, who's to say she wouldn't do it with Hibiya as well? Next she protested that two men shouldn't be together. "Now Kaori, when have I ever cared about what I should or shouldn't do? In the past I was told constantly to leave Shizu-chan alone, or to get out of Ikebukuro. However He would still end up chasing me every day. ~" Shizuo nodded in agreement "Yeah, it works like reverse psychology, I tell him not to do something and he goes and does it anyway." He had a point there, but that's just what I'm like. Though I am a little surprised that Shizu-chan knew how reverse psychology worked. "We should get going Shizu-chan, Celty should be on her way with my son~" as I said this I couldn't help but smirk at Kaori, who did not look the least bit happy with me. As we turned to walk away I waved to her before holding Shizuo's hand.

While walking home, I noticed myself doing that walk of mine that many seem to have dubbed 'The Izaya walk'. I heard Shizu-chan chuckle a little "I missed that too." Now there's a surprise. I never would have thought that he would have noticed my walk, let alone missed it. "Ne, you seem to have paid more attention to me than I had previously thought~". I was intrigued to see a faint dusting of pink form on his cheeks. "Y-yeah…" and now I'm even more intrigued, Shizu-chan stuttered!


	13. Hibiya Orihara

As soon as Izaya had opened the door to his apartment, Psyche ran over to greet us excitedly. I could see Celty and Hibiya sitting on the couch. Hibiya seemed wary of us, though that was expected seeing as he does not know us. I was a little hesitant to go over. Hibiya was Izaya's son and Psyche's brother, but he wasn't anything to me. Shouldn't I let him adjust to Izaya and Psyche before introducing myself? I couldn't help but voice my concern, "Umm, maybe I should wait until you and Psyche have spent time with him". Izaya chuckled, no doubt finding my concern cute in some strange way. "Nope, remember Shizu-chan you are part of the family as Psyche said. Hibiya needs to know his family~." I refuse to admit to the faint dusting of pink adorning my cheeks at the mention of being part of this family. I hesitantly smile in Hibiya's direction and became a little relieved when he smiled back.

"Hibi-chan isn't as energetic as me, but he's nice!" Seems Psych had already given Hibiya a nickname. He really liked giving people nicknames and regardless of your gender, it ended in chan. Well except for Izaya, he is Iza-nyan. I go to sit next to Celty while Izaya sits on the floor in front of Hibiya, with Psyche in his lap. Even if I am part of this family, Izaya should still get to know Hibiya before me. I converse with Celty about what's happened since Izaya's been back and she was quick to point out my blush when I explained that I and Izaya were together. It seems Psyche had told her that 'Shi-chan slept over and was with Daddy in his bed'. I hastily explained that it was not like that, me and Izaya had not slept together in that way, least not yet. She explained that Izaya told her how he felt about me just before he left. She also said that he probably would have stayed longer, but missed me too much. I couldn't hold back the smile at hearing that. I am glad Izaya came back, I really am.

Izaya and Psyche were now tickling Hibiya who was giggling and trying to get them both back. It was a rather cute scene to see; even Celty couldn't help but watch the three. "They seem to be getting along very well". Celty nodded before typing her response, she said that they are and that I should interact with them too. It took a little bit of convincing, but I sat next to them watching them play before getting an idea. No sooner has Izaya stopped tickling the twins, have I pulled him onto his back and begun tickling him. He couldn't stop the laughter erupting from his mouth, and the twins found the sight of their father laughing fairly amusing themselves. I was smirking while tickling him, well imagine 'The Great Izaya Orihara' giggling on the floor like a small child. Celty shook her helmet from side to side at us before saying bye and walking out; I waved to her with one hand while still tickling Izaya. I smirked a little more when I heard Psyche telling Hibiya about our nicknames, but that smirk was soon wiped off my face when Izaya managed to stop laughing enough to pull me down for a kiss. I felt him smirk slightly when I kissed back, though not for long as he struggled to hold in a moan as I moved to bite his neck. I pulled away lest the boys notice and ask why I'm biting their father. "Heh, maybe I should get Shi-chan back for that~" his smirk was back now. I smirked back, only to smirk more when Psyche takes Hibiya to show him his room leaving me and Izaya.

I heard the boys' door click shut. "I dare you to Izaya" his smirk grew fairly larger "Shi-chan should be careful about daring Iza-nyan~". Now that intrigued me, why would I have to be careful? He was teasing but there was a slight serious tone to it. "Oh yeah, why's that then?" he gave a slightly challenging look as he leaned up towards me. "Because… Iza-nyan /always/ completes a dare~". Well then, that was not what I expected. I would have thought he would have said something about daring me back or something. I don't think I could smirk any more than I was right now. "Hey Izaya, I D.A.R.E. You."


	14. Daddy-Shizu & Daddy-zaya

"Hey Izaya, I D.A.R.E. You."

Now you know how Izaya has a tendency to smirk? Well right now he was sporting _the_ biggest smirk known to mankind. To be honest, this smirk did make Shizuo feel a little worried but also slightly turned on. He jolted slightly after feeling Izaya grab his ass but made sure to return the favour while pulling him into another kiss, one which quickly escalated into a heated tongue battle. He gently bit Izaya's lip and was rewarded with a small moan and a slight bite back which received a grin.

Izaya was all for biting, very much so and proved this by moving his head down slightly to bite the skin where Shizuo's neck met his right shoulder. To this Shizuo couldn't help but moan his neck appeared to be fairly sensitive as they both now knew. Izaya smirks again and bit the other side as well, marking what is his causing another moan. "Heh nice moan you have there, Shizu-chan~". Even when like this, Izaya couldn't help but tease. Though Shizuo usually enjoys it, he wasn't patient enough to enjoy it right now. He sat up causing izaya to straddle his lap and decided to get Izaya back by biting his neck. As he wasn't expecting it, Izaya could do little to halt the rather loud and lust-filled moan spilling from his mouth. "Izaya, If we don't get to your bed soon I'm going to end up taking you right here" Izaya felt a shudder rush down his spine, one similar to when Shizuo used to shout his name before a chase all those years ago. "Hmm, then we should move then~"

(I was going to write the smut but I just couldn't. God I'm a failure OTL. I can RP it fine but writing it, apparently not. I'll try again in a later chapter I promise!)

Izaya had never been more thankful for soundproof walls that right now. Who knew he could be so loud? Well Shizuo definitely knew it now, the smirk he was currently sporting showed it too. Smirking back while a tinge of pink stained his cheeks, Izaya couldn't help but make a comment. "I told you that Iza-nyan does his dares. Turns out this dare ended with Shi-chan doing Iza-nyan~". Shizuo leaned over him still smirking. "You brought it upon yourself you know". Izaya's smirk turned to a grin "Heh I don't know what you mean~". Shizuo simply shook his head and kissed him before pulling back and getting up off of the bed to get dressed. While putting on his boxers, he heard a wolf whistle from Izaya so he playfully hit the side of his head. "Come on and get dressed, I don't think you want Psyche and Hibiya seeing you like that. Think of all the questions they would ask and you would have to find ways to answer." He smirked widely as Izaya darted up to get dressed, after all he wouldn't know how to answer questions like that if Psyche or Hibiya were to ask. Shizuo knew that Izaya would become all flustered just trying to think of what he could say. As soon as they were both dressed, Shizuo walked out into the livingroom and was greeted by the site of the twins chasing each other.

Izaya joined Shizuo by the door and smiled at the sight. He was glad that Hibiya was getting along with Psyche. Shizuo thought for a moment before joining in with the chase, surprising Izaya a little. Although both Izaya and Shizuo chuckled when Hibiya tagged Shizuo back "Shi-chan never said tag-backs weren't allowed! ~". As he ran off, a smirk almost identical to Izaya's trademark one could be seen. "Seems they both enjoy running like me, and they have wonderful smirks~" Shizuo agreed, though these two are Izaya's kids so it didn't surprise him.

Shizuo had a childish side and demonstrated this by tagging Psyche, then hiding behind Izaya who laughed. Both boys ran over and tagged Izaya before darting off again, Izaya knew just who to tag now, though in his own way. Shizuo was expecting to be tagged, but not for Izaya to grope him while whispering 'tag'. Izaya then smirked and ran off following the twins though not for long as Shizuo managed to catch him by pinning him to the wall and kissing him. The twins giggled cutely at the sight of 'Shi-chan' managing to catch their father. Izaya blushed faintly then stuck his tongue out at the boys who simply copied him.

(I was going to end the chapter here, rather short I know but my internet is currently off so why not write more!)

Their game of tag was interrupted by a knock at the door, Shizuo and the twins looked to the door curiously as Izaya went over to answer. Izaya opened the door and was a little surprised to find none other than Shinra waiting on the other side. "Hello Shinra, what a rather unexpected surprise. What brings you here?" As soon as Izaya had closed his mouth, Shinra opened his and asked a multitude of questions about why his Celty was driving around with a kid on her bike, why he was dropped off here and other such questions. He spoke rather quickly so Izaya needed a moment to process all the questions he was just asked. "Put simply Shinra, the boy on her bike was Hibiya. My son Hibiya Orihara to be more specific, Celty was kindly dropping him off here for me.

Shinra mouthed the name to himself before blinking a bit. "You have a son?! When did this happen? What did you do for four years? Why didn't you tell me you were back? Why is Shizuo here?" No doubt he would have continued, but Izaya have covered his mouth. "I have two and spent four years looking after Psyche. Then recently I came back because I missed Shizuo and then Kaori, the boys' mother turned up wanting Psyche back and even went to court to try and get him back, in the process I got custody over Hibiya as well. I haven't really told anyone I was back, Shizuo just knew since somehow he magically knows when I'm nearby or something. Celty knew where I have been for the past four years and she brought me back with Psyche. As for why Shizuo's here… Well I'll let him explain." Izaya removed his hand from Shinra's mouth and allowed him inside the apartment and shut the door. Shinra stood in front of Shizuo, eagerly waiting for him to explain why he was here.

"Umm, well when I knew he was back and don't ask me how I knew because I don't know, I came here to see why he was back. It's odd even for him to disappear for four years then just re-appear. I kicked his door down and demanded why he was back. He told me I had a son, but I didn't believe him until I saw Psyche. First thing Psyche did was ask what my name was then called me 'Shi-chan'" Shinra seemed amused by that part, if his ridiculous grin was anything to go by. Shizuo then proceeded to tickle the boys; Psyche began giggling whereas Hibiya tried his best to hold in his laughter. Izaya and Shinra caught up while Shizuo played with the twins. Shinra later excused himself saying it's nice to see Izaya again, though he could have told him sooner that he was back.

"Never would have thought that the 'infamous monster of Ikebukuro" could have such an adorable gentle side to him." Shizuo blushed slightly at that while continuing to tickle the twins. "Wonder if Shi-chan is ticklish as well". To that Shizuo shook his head and Psyche managed in between laughs "Iza-nyan is though!" Izaya chuckled a bit since he knew what was coming and offered no resistance when Shizuo pulled him to the floor next to the twins. "Tickle Daddy then" They happily obliged, tickling their father with Shizuo joining in. Izaya couldn't stop the laughter; he was very ticklish after all. The twins were smirking slightly at their dad laughing. "Heh these two are definitely your kids". Izaya had calmed down his laughter by now. "Yeah, though you are like another father to them" Izaya said with a smile and his smile grew as he noticed the blush on Shizuo's face.

"Daddy-Shizu and Daddy-zaya!" exclaimed a very joyful Psyche, with Hibiya nodding in agreement. Shizuo couldn't keep the smile of his face if he tried. "Wonder what Shinra and Celty would make of your new nickname"~. Who knew what Shinra would say, no doubt Celty would be happy and find it cute. Izaya smirked a little when he noticed Psyche getting the phone and dialling. "Shinra-san?" Psyche giggled a bit and ran with the phone when Shizuo tried to get it from him. "I came up with a new nickname for Shi-chan! Wanna hear it?" Shizuo made a grab for the phone and Psyche smirked "Daddy-shizu can't have the phone! ~" Shizuo facepalmed while Izaya laughed, even more so when Shinra could be heard laughing on the phone.


	15. Remembering A Past Chase

"Shizu-chan is the cuter one~" Izaya had way too much fun with these little disagreements, so much so that he would start them multiple times throughout the day. Shizuo didn't mind, because he _knew_ Izaya was the cuter one especially considering how cute he was when he was like this. "Nope, Iza-nyan is." Izaya grinned before calling the boys over, both men knew where this was going. "Boys who is the cuter daddy out of me and Shizu-chan?" The twins smirked before pointing to Shizuo; sometimes it was scary just how similar they were to Izaya, even after taking into consideration that they _are_ Izaya's kids. Shizuo simply shook his head at the raven-haired trio. "The boys agree so…" Izaya stuck his tongue out like the cute and childish guy he is. "Hmm, well Iza-nyan was defiantly cute in highschool; I don't see any change now." Now it was Shizuo's turn to smirk when he saw the blush that appeared on Izayas face. It wasn't a lie, he had always sorta thought Izaya was cute but since he also hated him back then he hadn't dared say anything. Since at the time Izaya would probably have spread a rumour about him being gay, which wouldn't be a lie but he wouldn't have wanted the whole school knowing.

"I-I would have thought that you would have paid far too much attention trying to catch and kill me back then. Who knew you'd pay enough attention to think me cute~". Izaya was really surprised that Shizuo had thought him cute back then as well as now. "Although I managed to observe you through our chases as well". That intrigued Shizuo somewhat, what did Izaya observe about him? "Oh is that so?" Izaya nodded with a slight grin on his face "Yup, like sometimes when you pulled a sign out of the ground, you'd miscalculate the amount of force needed and almost make yourself fall over or hit yourself with it~". Ok he would admit that Izaya had a point there, it had almost happened on a number of occasions. "Then there was also that time when I stood on the back of the sign as you held it on your shoulder. It took you a while to notice, I had to try really hard not to laugh lest you notice early on" Izaya continued. Shizuo remembered that chase very well; it really frustrated him when he could find Izaya. It had seemed like he'd just vanished, but Shizuo could tell he was near.

_-Like any other chase, Izaya had pissed him off before running. So Shizuo would throw a vending machine which Izaya would easily dodge before he ripped up a sign and began to chase Izaya. And he neared him, he swung but Izaya managed to dodge that as well. The force used almost made Shizuo fall over so he had to take a moment to balance himself before holding the sign over his shoulder, not noticing the added weight. He looked around but couldn't see Izaya, where the hell did he go? "Where are you flea?! Get your ass back here!" He walked off in a direction that Izaya may have gone._

_Izaya or 'flea' as Shizuo oh-so-affectionately called him, was currently situated upon the very sign that Shizuo was holding, trying his best not to burst out laughing at the fake-blondes stupidity. He knew Shizuo wasn't the most intellectual person around but he really seemed to believe Izaya had just disappeared. He was stealthy but not to that extent, he was no magician after all. After roughly half an hour of watching Shizuo get all frustrated about not being able to find hi, Izaya decided enough was enough._

_Shizuo was just about ready to give up, that was until he felt a hand tap his shoulder and an amused chuckle behind him. He turned to see the grinning face of Izaya, who was perched atop the sign face. His eyebrow twitched slightly before he growled at Izaya who simply jumped off and ran, effectively starting another chase. " IIIIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA!" Shizuo wasted no time in following, Izaya would pay for making a fool out of him for that.-_

"Heh, I found it both cute and amusing how you got frustrated and thought that I had disappeared into thin air. If I remember correctly, I was half-tempted to whisper something to you to embarrass you then run off. Although I think that I would have ended up with a pole up my ass. ~" Shizuo chuckled at that "Yeah, though these days the pole would be replaced with something much different." Izaya ended up blushing again and mumbling pervert.


	16. Authors Note

Hi guys, this is just a quick update to say it might be a while before **All This Time** has a new chapter. This is because it is based on an unfinished RP and me and my friend are working to get it finished. Hopefully it will not take too long, in the meantime I am writing the next chapters for **Broken Glasses and Bloody Gashes**.~


	17. Play Day

This is a really short chapter I know but I am writing more where possible. There isn't much left to write from the RP since it hasn't been finished yet. When this fic goes on a hiatus I will still be writing for **Broken Glasses & Bloody Gashes** as well as typing up some one-shots and song fics.~

* * *

Shizuo had decided to take the twins to the park seeing as it as a nice day today. He as currently sat on a park bench, watching them chase each other. Both seems to love running and had a fair amount of stamina, just like their father. They seemed much more like Izaya than Kaoru, which Shizuo decided was a good thing since he didn't really think she was a nice woman. Then again he seemed to think that about most women.

One woman aside from Celty who he got along with was Vorona. She worked with him and Tom and was a tolerable person. Vorona just so happened to be walking over after spotting Shizuo. She sat down next to him and raised her eyebrow seeing him watch the twins. "Shizuo-san have childs?" Shizuo did see them as his own, but they weren't "Ah no, they are my boyfriend's kids, although I love them like my own". Vorona seemed a little surprised; no doubt because she just learnt Shizuo was gay. The 'monster' of ikebukuro's sexuality wasn't exactly common knowledge. Many members of the dollars had discussed this in the chatrooms out of sheer curiosity however.

The twins walked over and added to the small conversation. "Daddy-zaya says Daddy-Shizu is as straight as a rainbow~" Psyche said with a grin making Shizuo laugh a little. "Yeah well your dad is no straighter than a circle" Both boys giggled at that. Vorona seems a little confused by something "If Shizuo-san have boyfriend, how boyfriend have childs if gay?" before Shizuo had a chance to open his mouth, Psyche answered for him. "Daddy-zaya said our Mommy is a sneaky lady". Well that was a good response. Vorona tilted her head a little, obviously wanting to ask what was meant by that. Shizuo motioned for the boys to cover their ears, and then chuckled as the twins covered each other's ears. Once he was sure they wouldn't hear "Their mother was a stuck up rapist ass!" She seemed quite surprised to hear such a thing, and she didn't expect Shizuo to swear. The boys were pulling faces at each other while covering each other's ears until Shizuo tapped them to let them know they didn't have to cover them anymore. "She sound bad, horrible lady". Shizuo nodded in agreement before sticking his tongue out when the twins did it to him.

After a short while Vorona excused herself after saying her goodbyes, the twins were still playing. "Alright you two, ten more minutes then we gotta get home." Shizuo swore he saw a small smirk on Hibiya's face, but what Psyche said made him think of hitting a certain underground doctor. "Uncle Shinra says you and daddy-zaya play a lot at home~".

Yup, Shizuo was going to hit Shinra when he saw him next...


	18. An Idea

Izaya sat at his desk deep in thought while the boys played. Shizuo was out working and would be back later. While he had never officially moved in, he did now essentially live with the ravens. Izaya had an idea, he thought it was a good idea but it might not work. What if it was too early? He decided to ask the twins what they thought. "Hey, boys..?" They stalled playing and looked over at Izaya, curious about what their father was going to say. " I've been thinking… what if I made it so Daddy-Shizu was part of the family, like really a part of it?"

The boys both grinned at the idea. "Are you going to ask Daddy-Shizu to marry you?" asked Hibiya, Psyche thought for a short moment before asking a question of his own. " Isn't that where a husband and a wife are together forever? Oh and the wife wears a pretty dress! Uncle Shinra told me once when he was saying he was gonna marry Aunt Celty one day." Izaya blushed slightly at this as he knew full well Shinra purposefully added the dress part when telling Psyche. He only blushed harder when Hibiya smirked and asked if Daddy-zaya was going to wear a dress, Psyche began to giggle at this. "I don't think I will be wearing a dress, besides Shizu has to say yes first…" Izaya was still not 100% sure it was a good idea. Some couples were together for years before even thinking about marriage, yet he and Shizuo had only been together for roughly half a year now. "First things first, we need to get a ring~". He led his excited sons out of his apartment in search of a jewellery shop.

Once they found a nice looking one, Izaya let the boys help him pick out the rings. Psyche had wanted to get one with a pink Topaz in the centre, but Hibiya and Izaya both agreed pink was Psyches colour, not theirs. After looking at many different rings, they settled on one with a Sapphire in the middle, there was also a matching one which had a ruby in place of the Sapphire. "How is Daddy-zaya gonna pr-pr...Propose?" asked Psyche, after a little uncertainty of how to pronounce 'propose'. Izaya thought about how he was going to do that, he could just ask him... no, that didn't sound good enough. Ah, Shizuo's birthday was coming up. He could wrap the ring box up as a present, and then see his face when he opens it. " I'm going to wrap it up as a present, then ask when he's unwrapped it. ~"

They headed out of the store and began heading home. They did not get far before Izaya glared in the direction of a certain woman, the twins looked in the same direction, wondering what their father was glaring at. "M-mommy?" Hibiya recognised the woman as their mother but hadn't expected to see her around. Psyche looked to Izaya, confused as he never knew his mother. "Daddy-zaya, is that mommy?" Izaya was gritting his teeth but nodded.

"Chibiya? It's good to see my baby is well!" Kaoru would always recognise her little prince; she turned to look at his twin. "So you are little Psyche?" He nodded hesitantly, he had heard his father speak ill of her and wasn't sure whether he should trust her. She didn't seem bad, but daddy-zaya never lied to him. "Kaoru, May I ask what you are doing here?" She rolled her eyes, was she not allowed to go outside now? "I was just looking around the shops here. Did you not tell Psyche about me?" Psyche was currently looking at his mother, deep in thought. "I saw no real reason for it, obviously I told him he had a mother but I didn't give details as to whom. After all you didn't want anything to do with him, so why should he have to know about you?" She turned to look at Hibiya "What are you doing today Chibiya?" He grinned before responding "We were getting Daddy-Shizu a ring for his birthday! ~"

Kaoru looked a little confused at hearing 'daddy-shizu' so Izaya explained. "It's what the boys call Shizu-chan", She began a remark about Izaya marrying the monster but Psyche cut her off. "Daddy-Shizu is not a monster! He's our other daddy!" His twin nodded in agreement while Kaoru looked surprised at Psyche shouting like that. "Yeah Daddy-Shizu's nice and kind! When he takes us to the park to play, he makes sure no one picks on us and we have lots of fun with him!" Izaya smiled a little at the boys defending Shizuo, to their own Mother as well.

"Psyche dear, did you know that Shizuo used to try to hurt and kill your dad before you two were born? I'm just worried he might harm you one day." Izaya snorted at that "Shizu-chan would never hurt the boys and he only tried to hit me because I pestered him all the time. We don't do that anymore." She was about to respond but her reply died on her lips as she heard Psyche's next words. "Daddy-Shizu loves Daddy-zaya and he loves us too! He is a better daddy to us than you are a mommy." Now that made her eye twitch, her own son told her that the monster is a better parent than her?

"Alright boys, we were going to surprise Daddy-Shizu on his way home from work weren't we? ~" The twins nodded before saying a quick bye to their mother and walking with Izaya. "Daddy-shizu said he'd buy me a crown because I'm a prince!" Izaya couldn't help but laugh at that "You two are both our little princes". ~ The twins smiled and agreed.


	19. Didn't Need To Ask

Shizu was never really one for early mornings, but now that he could watch Izaya sleep for a short while each day, he could tolerate it. Izaya looked so innocent and child-like in his sleep. Shizuo found it adorable that the raven asleep before him was the other most feared man in Ikebukuro, but no one got to see Izaya like this except for him and the boys.

Izaya slowly awoke and the first thing he saw was the smiling face of his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé. He sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes "Ngh… morning Shizu-chan". He expected a 'good morning' back but as always Shizuo was unpredictable. "Morning beautiful" Izaya couldn't help but blush lightly at that. He also pouted and protested he wasn't beautiful before the boys came in and jumped on the bed saying daddy-zaya is cute. "Heh, he's that too" Shizuo chuckled at seeing Izaya's blush deepen somewhat after hearing that.

"Anyway, happy birthday Shizu-chan! ~" The twins nodded, agreeing with what their father said. "Yeah, your presents are in the living room!" exclaimed Hibiya. Shizuo chuckled as he knew the twins would want to help him open them, as that's what most children are like. After mentioning this to the boys, Psyche whistled innocently, just like Izaya does further proving how much like his father Psyche truly is.

Hibiya and Psyche tried to pull Shizuo out of bed; thankfully he had worn a pair of tracksuit bottoms to bed the night before. Chuckling at the boys dragging Shizuo out of the room "Heh, I'll join you three in a moment". Shizuo nodded before picking up the twins and carrying them into the living room. "I think once you two are a little bit bigger, you will each weigh about half of what your dad weighs. He doesn't weigh a lot at all" Psyche laughed a little while Hibiya calmly responded "You only say that because you are strong, and you are our daddy too! ~"

While those three vacated the bedroom, Izaya got dressed and retrieved the rings in the ring box from a secret hiding place he had. He then made his way to join the others. The twins were seated on the floor in front of the couch where Shizuo sat and were handing him presents to open. He stood behind Shizuo and watched to see what he got and his reactions.

He was surprised and a tad worried when he saw the present his sisters had given to Shizuo. They had given him a sexy maid's outfit, no doubt for him to get Izaya to wear. Of course they wouldn't give him an ordinary present; they were _Izaya's_ sisters after all. Erika and Walker had given him some manga to read, Izaya had gotten some sweets for the twins to give him. Kasuka had bought him some clothes that were for once _not_ bartender suits. Now it was time for Izaya's gift. "Daddy-Shizu will like his present from Daddy-zaya! ~" exclaimed a happy Psyche.

Izaya took a deep breath before speaking. "Shizu-chan, how would you like to be a part of this family? I mean, properly?" With a blush on his face he presented Shizuo with the box; he took it, opening it then looking at it wide-eyed and surprised. "Izaya…A-are you asking me what I think you are..?" Izaya smirked, seeing the surprised expression adorning the fake-blondes face. "Heh yes Shizu, I am. I'm asking you to marry me." Shizuo wasted no time in pulling Izaya over for a quick kiss. "You don't need to ask; of course I'm going to say yes!" They were both grinning and the twins were giggling.

After they had both put on their engagement rings, the twins began to tell Shizuo about all the different rings that were in the shop and how Psyche wanted to get pink and silver ones. Psyche really liked pink; Shizuo had learnt that early on when he had seen Psyche's bedroom. "Uncle Shinra said that at a wedding, the lady or the feminine man wear a pretty dress. Does that mean Daddy-zaya is going to wear one?" Shizuo smirked after hearing that from Psyche and then seeing the blush on Izaya's face. "Well it's up to him what he wears, but I'm not against the idea" Shizuo did think Izaya would look good in a dress, he certainly looked feminine enough. Though he didn't mind what he wore, he was happy that one day they were going to get married.

Izaya on the other hand, knew just how feminine he would look and while he didn't _hate_ the idea, he was a man dammit! He would like to keep what little masculinity he had, but knowing his luck he would somehow end up in a dress. He had a feeling it would be his sisters fault too…


	20. A Big Announcement

AN: Sorry for the wait guys, I have been a little busy. It also appears I slow down a lot when writing smut... I hope the longer chapter and my 2nd attempt at smut makes up for the wait~

* * *

Within a week of Izaya's proposal being accepted, they had arranged a little get together to share the news. Celty & Shinra, Kasuka, Tom, Mairu & Kururi, even Namie and the Raira trio Kida, Mikado and Anri were here. Near the back there was also Erika, Walker, Togusa and Kadota. "I'm glad you all made it, though I must confess I am surprised that Namie is here~" Izaya sent a small smirk her way to which she rolled her eyes. Shizuo was also smirking but it was down to being unable to wait to see the reactions to the good news. After all unless they had seen Izaya out and about these last few months since he came back, a few of them wouldn't have known Izaya _was_ back. They hadn't fought since he had come back so Ikebukuro was still as calm as ever.

"Bet some of them are wondering why we aren't fighting, or even what you're doing here." Izaya couldn't help but chuckle "They are probably also wondering who these two little guys are~" They both grin when Hibiya exclaims that he is not little. "Well first of all, yes I'm back. In fact I have been for a few months now. As for these two, they are my sons, Psyche and Hibiya Orihara." Cue a few confused and/or surprised expressions as the small crowd learn that Izaya is a father.

"The other news is that me and Izaya are together, engaged in fact." Erika squeals much to the annoyance of some. "Daddy-zaya proposed to Daddy-Shizu on his birthday! Me and Hibi-nii picked out the rings too!" said a happy Psyche. "Don't forget Daddy-zaya, the bride wears a dress~" Hibiya reminded his father, smirking widely. Izaya simply blushed, especially when he saw his sisters smirking. He wasn't getting out of this…

Later that night they held a party to celebrate their engagement. Shinra was already drunk and Celty was constantly checking up on him. Shizuo was sitting with the boys while Izaya was being chased by his sisters who were armed with bridal magazines. Erika was talking to Walker, fangirling about how Shizaya is officially real.

Once the girls had left their brother alone, they went to speak to Kasuka. Shizuo was thankful they weren't hyperactive; otherwise he wouldn't have let them pester him. Shinra spotted that Izaya was now alone and drunkenly staggered over to challenge him to a drinking competition. It took some persuasion but Izaya agreed: Shinra was already beyond drunk after all.

Roughly 10 minutes later, Shinra has passed out drunk, Celty wasn't pleased and Izaya? Well Izaya had managed to convince his sons to spend time with his sisters. So now there were 4 Orihara's talking about a wedding, a passed out underground doctor being taken home by the headless rider and Shizuo had a lap full of tipsy Izaya.

"Shiii-zuuuu-chaaan~" Shizuo rolled his eyes, Izaya kept saying his nickname like that as he seemed to find it amusing. "Izaya, how much did you drink?" For reasons unbeknownst to Shizuo, Izaya had begun to rock in his lap while thinking. "Not that much… I'm not drunk, just a lil tipsy." His mouth stopped but his hips didn't, it was starting to ever so slightly get to the blond ex-bartender. Catching a glimpse of a smirk on the ravens face showed that he knew it too. Izaya knew the effect he had on Shizuo; he could get him riled up without even trying. Being tipsy made no significant difference to it either. Izaya knew full well just how riled up he could make Shizuo, with very little effort on his part. The only difference these days was that instead of Shizuo trying to injure or kill him, he simply made sure Izaya couldn't walk the next day.

"Izaya…" Shizuo quietly growled out before letting out a slip gasp when Izaya took it upon himself to teasingly stroke the ex-bartender through his trousers. Thankfully no one else could see Izaya's actions as his body blocked the sight. His reaction only cause Izaya's smirk to grow, the raven knew he would be punished for this. Though like every other time, he didn't mind, he rather enjoyed his fiancés 'punishments'. "Yes, Shi-zu-chan?" He was having fun with this, and boy was the fun just beginning.

In the short span of five minutes, Izaya found himself pinned down in the bedroom, though he wasn't complaining in the slightest. He may be tipsy but he was still aware of his surroundings, and his actions. He was about to comment on how eager Shizuo was, but couldn't as he was kissed, a tongue forced into his mouth. He couldn't help but let out a minor moan, he loved it when Shizuo dominated him. Izaya was a control freak but he knew he was safe with Shizuo and therefore allowed Shizuo to take control. As they kissed, Shizuo trailed a hand down Izaya's chest and side, before groping the raven's ass. Izaya jolted slightly as he had not expected it. After they broke apart for air, the ex-bartender left a small trail of bite marks down his lover's neck. Said lover decided to lift up his knee to teasingly slide it against his partners growing erection, as he did this Shizuo bit down a little harder and relished in the moan received.

Izaya liked a little bit of pain with his pleasure and Shizuo was happy to supply. He didn't need to worry about hurting Izaya too much and he tended to get a little rough, not that the raven ever complained. Oh no, he loved seeing the fake blond lose it, whether it be during a chase all those years ago, or in the bedroom in the present. He used to love seeing his angry expression just before he effortlessly threw a vending machine or tore up a street sign. Now he loved to tease him, tease him until he snapped and pounded Izaya into the bed, making him moan and scream his lover's name, begging for more.

Shizuo knew this and would sometimes get the raven back for the teasing, if he had the patience, unlike now. He pulled back to begin undressing his partner and them himself, no sooner had the last article of clothing hit the floor, Izaya had pulled him down for a passionate and somewhat needy kiss. He wanted the ex-bartender and he wanted him **now**. Said ex-bartender smirked slightly as he returned the kiss, Izaya may have been teasing _him_ but the raven needed very little to get in the mood. The amount of times they had sex was testament to that fact.

As they kissed, Shizuo teasingly trailed a hand down the pale, unmarred skin of the ravens chest and stomach before closing around his erection. A gasp was heard and a shudder was felt as the older male began to slowly stroke the younger. He knew Izaya would get impatient soon so made sure to begin prepping him early on. He continued the teasing strokes as he reached over to retrieve the lube from the bed side table. He opened it and was going to coat his fingers before Izaya took it from him. "Allow me~" he purred before moving so Shizuo was the one lying down and Izaya was straddling him.

Shizuo could do little else but watch as his fiancé coated his fingers and began prepping himself. The raven willed away the initial feeling of discomfort as he entered the first finger, and then when he felt ready, the second. He was getting impatient fast but knew if he wasn't prepared properly, it would hurt more than he would like. Upon entering the third there was a slight burn felt as his muscles being stretched, but he knew it would be worth it, it always was. He noticed how Shizuo had been unable to take his eyes off of him, so as he continued prepping himself he moaned while looking him dead in the eyes. He couldn't help but tease his lover further, he always did it.

Shizuo let out a slight growl at the obvious teasing and when Izaya had removed his fingers and lowered himself onto the fake blond, Shizuo purposefully bucked up, causing the other to gasp as he had not expected it. As always he allowed the smaller male to adjust before he moved. One curt nod of his head showed that he was ready and with that they began a steady pace.

Izaya would lift himself up and down while shizuo would thrust up each time he came down. It was easy to get Izaya to moan, but each moan brought Shizuo close to snapping. It got to the point where Shizuo ended up having Izaya on his hands and knees while he pounded him into the mattress. Not that Izaya was complaining at all, he _loved_ it.

It was a good thing their bedroom was soundproofed, otherwise their guests and the boys would hear Izaya's moans. Hear him plead and bed for Shizuo to fuck him harder, to go faster, and hear him _scream_. Their guests knew Izaya as the calm, collected information broker. Only Shizuo got to see him like this, see him act so lewdly. See him pant and moan as the blond thrust in and out of him, both nearing their release.

Izaya was the first to reach his climax with a rather lewd moan of his lover's name. Shizuo followed soon after, biting Izaya's shoulder to stifle his moan. The raven couldn't suppress the shudder he experienced as he was filled. Once Shizuo pulled out, they lay there panting, trying to catch their breath.

"That… was fun~" Izaya noted and Shizuo couldn't help but agree. "It was, though you are even more of a tease when tipsy. I thought you were bad enough when sober." Before Izaya could disagree, he felt a pair of lips on his own and he happily kissed back before snuggling into the blond who wrapped his arms around him. "Love you flea" Izaya chuckled a little at the nickname "Love you too, brute~" Said 'brute' simply pinched Izaya's ass, smirking when he jumped. "I can't wait to marry you…"


	21. Here Comes TheBride?

Sorry for the wait but I have been busy with numerous things. After this chapter there will only be 4 more, after that I may be on hiatus for a short while to pursue a few other projects. Then there will be the sequel to this!~ I already have the name and plot down, though the name is not imaginative at all. Hehe the sequel will boringly be called **After All This Time**, see told you, no imagination used there. There will be a few surprised on the way as this fanfic draws to a close, then a time-skip to the sequel~

I may not manage to update until after the weekend as I will be at J-Con where I hope to bump into Tamyyiia whos one of my fave fanfiction authors~

* * *

"I hate ties…I only like bow ties, bow ties are cool" Shizuo muttered aloud, Shinra who happened to be with him snickered at his mutterings. "You've worn a bowtie for years but have trouble with a normal one?" The blond mumbled for Shinra to shut up before finally managing to correctly do up his tie. "Though it could just be nerves, you are getting married after all." If Shizuo was nervous at first, having Shinra remind him wasn't going to help. "Really Shinra? I had no idea. I thought I was dressing up like this for shits and giggles…" he said sarcastically. Being with Izaya had caused some of their traits to rub off on each other. Shizuo had his sarcastic moments while Izaya was a lot kinder to others than he used to be. So far, it was only the good traits they seemed to acquire from one another.

Izaya had gone to his sisters, with Namie too. Shizuo wondered what Izaya would look like as he walked down the aisle to him. He didn't mind what Izaya wore, he was just glad he was able to marry him. He was still a little surprised that Izaya had proposed to him. He could recall Izaya saying a few times that he didn't really think there was a point to marriage, he did ask Izaya why he proposed if that's what he thought. The answer he received was that he used to think that, before he realised that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Shizuo. He felt himself blush a little at remembering that, sure Izaya was sweet, but there were moments that would cause even Shizuo to become flustered. "I thought the bride was supposed to be the one blushing~". Shinra teased after spying the blush adorning the blond's cheeks. "Shinra, shut up will you?"

Over at his sister's apartment, Izaya was getting himself ready, with the Namie's help and his sisters watching. The girls were just making sure Izaya wasn't avoiding wearing the dress they are making him wear. Yes they had managed to convince him to wear one. "Why do you two want me to wear a dress so much? To be honest I don't really mind it, but still why?" The girls merely giggled and Namie rolled her eyes "Why's it matter, regardless of the reason you are now wearing a dress and you're getting married". Namie was getting a little bored here, why did she have to be the one to help Izaya? Why couldn't the girls have done it alone?

"At least I look good, then again I look good in anything~" Izaya now stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself. The twins picked a nice dress and though he hated to admit it, his feminine looks helped him pull it off. Despite being male, Izaya had hips like a woman and this dress seemed to display it clearly. It was a simple white dress with some red embroidery around the bodice and the train of the dress. He chose not to wear a veil or anything as he found them bothersome, though he was wearing heeled shoes. "Shizuo-san will be surprised when he sees you!" Izaya nodded in agreement with Mairu, as did Kururi. "Hehe I bet he will, I bet everyone else will be surprised too. Though Shinra will make fun of me for it later~" The twins giggled at that.

Shizuo and Shinra arrived at the church a little earlier than planned, but it didn't matter. They both looked around "It's been decorated nicely, though I don't know why Izaya had white as the main colour, we all know he's not a virgin~" Shinra teased earing a playful shove from Shizuo "Well duh, he does have the twins" He replied. Though even If Psyche and Hibiya didn't exist, the amount of time Izaya and Shizuo spent together it would be a miracle if Izaya was still a virgin.

"I wonder if Namie is having fun helping Izaya get ready" Shizuo laughed slightly "Namie hates Izaya, he only asked her to help to piss her off". Izaya was a bastard like that, but he was Shizuo's bastard. He was going to marry this bastard of his today, and he was very happy about that.

They didn't have to wait long for guests to arrive, Kadota and his group arrived and were chatting to Shizuo, Erika saying how Shizaya was real considering they were getting married and everything. Celty arrived and brought the boys who were chatting to each other about whether Izaya was wearing a dress or not, making Shizuo chuckle. Shizuo was pleasantly surprised to see that Kasuka had managed to get time off acting to be here. He hugged him, happy to see him on his wedding day.

Shizuo felt his nerves return when he saw that Namie had arrived, Izaya and his Sisters would also be here and would enter soon. Namie and Shinra made sure everyone was where they should be, Shinra gave Shizuo a 'thumbs up' to try and ease his nerves, and it didn't work in the slightest.

On the other side of the big wooden doors stood Izaya, fronted by the girls who had handed him a bouquet of Red and White roses. He took a deep breath before speaking "Well girls, it's now or never~" They grinned at him before opening the doors and making sure the music began to play before they walked, followed by their brother. Everyone stood and turned to see Izaya walk down the Aisle, so many surprised faces had Izaya trying not to let his trademark smirk slip onto his face. He kept smiling, though he did blush when he looked at Shizuo who looked awe-stuck. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Izaya, his _Blushing_ _Bride_.

As Izaya made his way down the aisle, and took his place next to Shizuo, neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces if they tried. Shizuo held Izaya's left hand, Izaya's right was holding the bouquet. "You look beautiful Izaya…" Shizuo was honestly stunned, he knew Izaya was feminine looking, but he looked amazing in the dress. It was almost a shame that later he'd probably rip it off Izaya, _almost_.

"Do you Izaya Orihara; take Shizuo Heiwajima to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Grinning and still blushing he replied "I Do". The priest turned to face Shizuo "Do you Shizuo Heiwajima: take Izaya Orihara to be your lawfully wedded, wife?" he chuckled and looked Izaya in the eyes "I Do". The priest nodded and everyone smiled as they knew what was coming next "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride". Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and passionately kissed him; Izaya loosely wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and returned the kiss. Both were trying not to cry from sheer joy but laughed as both the sets of twins showered them with confetti.

As they made their way outside for photos and to throw the bouquet, Shizuo couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive. Shizuo and Izaya stood with Hibiya and Psyche in front. "Smile, Mrs Heiwajima~" Shizuo teased, Izaya kissed his cheek before smiling at the camera, a faint dusting of pink adorning his cheeks. When it came to throwing the flowers, Everyone especially Celty were surprised when she caught them. They cheered for her though and if she had a head shed be blushing, Shinra certainly was. The newly married couple were glad that their closest friends may be the next ones to have a wedding, they are fun after all~


	22. Tsugaru Heiwajima

If there are words like -this- it is either sign language or Celty typing depending who's there. Also there's a slight time skip, the twins are no longer 4 they are now 10

"What is she doesn't get along with the boys, or what if after a while she ends up disliking me?" Shizuo rolled his eyes, they hadn't even been here five minutes and Izaya was already worrying. "Izaya, each time we've visited her it's been fine. She gets along with you better than me since you know sign language better." Izaya had nothing to worry about, he always managed to communicate with Tsugaru so easily, and so far Shizuo could only grasp the basics of sign language.

Tsugaru was born mute, her biological parents had put her up for adoption a year or two ago as they could no longer cope. It turns out not many people in Ikebukuro wanted to adopt a handicapped kid, however Izaya and Shizuo knew they wanted to adopt her before they learnt she was mute. Shizuo was glad Izaya knew sign language as otherwise Tsugaru would have to keep writing down what she wanted to say and it would be a minor inconvenience for her. "I know that but still, she mind not enjoy living with us…" Shizuo decided it was time for Izaya to stop being paranoid, so he pushed him into the room where Tsugaru was. She silently giggled when she saw Izaya almost fall over. "She, she's smiling already."

"That's because I almost fell on my backside because of you~" Izaya responded, Shizuo merely snickered since that implied Izaya's parkour skills were getting rusty. -Hello Izaya-san, Shizuo-san- "Tsu you don't need to call us that remember? ~" Izaya reminded her. -True, though should I then call you Daddy-zaya and Daddy-shizu?- That made both males smile, they had been visiting and spending time with Tsu over the last two months while the twins were at school. Shizuo and Izaya were going to pick the twins up soon, with their new sister. "Hehe, well I guess it could be confusing if we were both 'Dad' cause then we wouldn't know which one you were addressing."

-I'm glad you know sign language. You two were the only couple who have tried interacting with me. A few others tried to speak with me but didn't like the fact I was mute-. Tsugaru explained to them, Izaya was saddened slightly by that. Sure she couldn't talk, but that didn't matter, she was still a child who needed and wanted a family. Thankfully, she now had one. "Hey Tsu, wanna come with us to pick up your brothers from school?" Tsugaru grinned widely at that and nodded showing her enthusiasm. Izaya and Shizuo had already signed any necessary paperwork and had been overjoyed when they were told that they were going to be Tsugaru's parents.

Shizuo picked up Tsugaru who was still smiling, she looked a little small for her age but it was nothing to worry about. She was a healthy four year-old girl. Shizuo and Izaya both thought she was adorable, she was blond like Shizuo though her hair was natural and she wore it short, it suited her. Her eyes were a nice bright and clear blue; they had learnt in a previous meeting with Tsugaru that her favourite colour was blue too.

"Well I think it's time that the _three_ Heiwajima's go and pick up the two Orihara's~" Izaya grinned and made his way out, followed by Shizuo holding Tsugaru. Once outside he put her on his shoulders, she was amazed at how high up from the ground she seemed to be. "I bet Psyche gets along with you perfectly Tsu, he may be 10 but he is still as childish as ever and I can't see that ever changing." Izaya chuckled and Tsugaru grinned at that.

Psyche and Hibiya walked out of school, knowing their dad's would be waiting by the school gates. Both were a little confused as to why there was a blonde girl on Shizuo's shoulders. Both Izaya and Shizuo were grinning when they saw the twins. "Boys, there is someone Shizu-chan and I would like you to meet. This is Tsugaru". She smiled and timidly waved at the twins before Shizuo continued from where Izaya left off. "Tsugaru Heiwajima, she's your little sister now." Psyche was grinning widely and Hibiya had a small smile.

They began walking home. "Now, Tsugaru is mute so she can't speak. She can hear you fine and I'll teach you two sign-language so you can communicate with her better." Izaya explained, hoping neither of the boys would have a problem with their sister being mute. "That's cool! ~" Well Psyche certainly didn't seem to mind and Hibiya wasn't complaining.

"When we get home we should call Kas, the girls then Shinra and Celty. Tell them about little Tsugaru Heiwajima." -I'm not _that_ little dad-. Shizuo grinned at her calling him dad. "The girls will be glad to have a niece as well as their two nephews." The twins giggled a bit before Psyche spoke up "Maybe they will dress up Tsu-Tsu instead of you now Daddy-zaya~". Izaya blushed faintly, he didn't like to admit it but once his sister had gotten him into a wedding dress, they had managed to get him into other outfits.

"Daddy-zaya looked nice in his wedding dress" Shizuo nodded in agreement with Psyche. -You wore a dress? - Shizuo smirked a little "He did, easily the most beautiful bride in the world~". His smirk grew when he saw Izaya's blush deepen. Despite being married for a few years now, it was still easy for Shizuo to get Izaya to blush. "Once we get home Shizu-chan, I'm going to make _you_ blush~"


	23. Her First Morning

My name is Tsugaru Heiwajima and I've just woken up in my new home. It's the weekend so no one has to get up at any set time. I can hear Daddy-zaya typing away on his computer; he seems to be a busy man but not too busy. Psyche is quietly singing in his room and I have the feeling Hibiya is still asleep. I can hear Daddy-shizu grumbling as he walks past my door. I wonder if he did blush yesterday, once we had gotten home they had both gone to their bedroom.

I got out of bed and got dressed before making my bed and heading into the living room. I saw Daddy-Shizu sit down but as he did there was a slight noticeable wince and I'm sure Daddy-zaya smirked. I'm not sure if asking what happened is a good idea, so I won't. I clapped to get their attention before signing 'good morning' and smiled when they signed back. I really was glad that they had adopted me yesterday; I had been in foster care for just over two years since my biological parents couldn't seem to cope with a child who was mute. No other potential parents seemed to be able to deal with it either. Whether this was down to them thinking that I'd require 24 hour care or if they just didn't want to go through any extra trouble I didn't know.

Daddy-Izaya already knew sign language and had taught Daddy-Shizu the basics, over the weekend he was going to start teaching Hibiya and Psyche. He doesn't need to do this, but it is useful. If they couldn't understand sign language, I would have to write down what I wanted to say and this would end up being a little time-consuming and I would always have to carry paper with me, or a mobile to type. Daddy-Shizu said I should have a week or so to settle in here before they get me into school.

I walked to the kitchen and got myself a glass of milk to drink, yesterday both of my Dads had told me this is now my home and to treat it as such. As I sat to drink my milk, I overheard my Dads talking. "Did you enjoy it last night Shizu-chan? ~" Daddy-Shizu appeared to blush slightly after Daddy-zaya asked him that. "Never again, my backside hurts; I don't know how you put up with that". His blush appeared to deepen a little and I heard Daddy-zaya snicker afterwards.

I spotted Hibiya walking out of his room, and then he was sort of tackled by Psyche. I silently giggled at the two; they got along well, although they are twins. I could already tell that I was going to enjoy living here. They were a lively family which I was proud to say I was now a part of.


	24. A Prince And His Knight

"By the way Hibiya, how's that Delic boy?" Shizu asked and chuckled when he saw Hibiya blush faintly. "He's f-fine…though he keeps calling me his Prince and trying to kiss my hand…" His blush had deepened a little after admitting that. "Hehe seems he likes you." Hibiya shook his head at what Shizuo had said, Delic was just teasing him, there was no way he could like him.

"Hey Hibi-nii? What if Delic isn't going to Raira like we are next year? You may never see him again." Psyche said as they had begun walking out of school. "He's in music right now if you want to go talk to him." Psyche continued, smirking slightly as he saw Hibiya leave after mumbling about leaving his crown in art.

Psyche knew that was a lie as Hibiya had given him his crown earlier to keep in his bag. He also knew that Delic was in fact going to Raira, they had been chatting about it during lunch. Psyche and Delic were both happy that they would be able to continue playing music together while in high school.

Hibiya seemed to just want to see his 'Knight' as he had commonly referred to Delic as. He had heard Hibiya talk about him in his sleep too. Psyche was almost 100% sure that Delic really liked Hibiya and that he wasn't just being a flirt. He thought they looked good together too; they looked a bit like Daddy-Shizu and Daddy-zaya. Psyche had also told Delic to wait in music, that's the only reason that Delic was there right now. One trait he had inherited from Daddy-zaya was his cunning.

It didn't take long for Hibiya to re-emerge, face as red as ever. Delic followed him smiling and holding Hibiya's hand. "How did 'getting your crown' go Hibi-nii? ~" Psyche asked before smirking and taking the crown out of his bag. Hibiya blushed even more after seeing that, Delic found it adorable. "I had wondered why you had asked me to wait in music Psyche, then I realised when I saw a cute blushing prince appear~" Psyche chuckled as Hibiya looked surprise to learn his brother had set it all up. "Don't call me cute knight!" Delic simply responded by kissing his cheek and smiling.

"Well I must be going, see you tomorrow my Prince, and see you tomorrow Psyche~" Delic kneeled and kissed Hibiya's hand before leaving and waving goodbye. "I knew Delic was going to Raira, but I thought it was time for you to admit you like Delic and for him to make a move". Hibiya was thankful for what his twin had done, but also embarrassed, so very embarrassed.


End file.
